Exemplary embodiments of inventive concept relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device having a re-wiring layer.
The volumes of electronic devices are being gradually reduced while the process of a large capacity of data may now be required. Accordingly, electronic parts included in the electronic devices may be required to be optimally arranged. Accordingly, external terminals of semiconductor devices are redistributed by re-wirings; however, this may result in process complexity and cost increase.